hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2031 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Nekaro)
The''' 2031 Atlantic hurricane season '''was, at the time, the most active Atlantic hurricane season on record. It featured a record 30 named storms, 17 hurricanes and 10 major hurricanes. Five storms reached Category 5 intensity, and two made landfall at Category 5 intensity, one of which, Erin, made landfall in Florida, similar to Hurricane Andrew in 1992. The season featured 6 hurricanes making landfall in the United States, 3 of which were major hurricanes (Erin, Jim and Alpha). Another notable feature of the season is that the first named storm did not start with "A" (Hurricane Barry formed as TD One before subtropical storm Andrea, which formed from SD Two). The season was also the first Atlantic season to use names that started with X, Y or Z (Xander, Yvonne and Zachary were used in this season). Storms Subtropical Depression One On January 5, a small subtropical disturbance near the Azores slowly organized itself into Subtropical Depression One. The depression dissipated quickly the next day. One was very weak, and had very limited rainfall. Hurricane Barry On April 14, a small area of low pressure in the central Atlantic suddenly developed tropical characteristics and was designated Tropical Depression Two on April 16. TD Two stumbled upon cool waters and degenerated into a remnant low on April 17. The remnants of Two then moved southwest as the storm entered a trough. On April 20, as the storm exited the trough, Tropical Depression Two regenerated. One then entered an area with more favorable conditions, and was named "Barry" later that day. Barry then rapidly intensified into a Category 2 hurricane east of Bermuda on April 22. Barry became extratropical on April 24, while still producing hurricane-force winds. Barry caused one death due to increased seas in Bermuda, but did not make landfall. Subtropical Storm Andrea Another low pressure system off the coast of Florida formed on April 16. On April 19, the storm was named Subtropical Depression Three. SD Three then quickly organized itself into Subtropical Storm Andrea later that day, becoming the first named storm of the season. Andrea was very similar to Subtropical Storm Andrea of 2007 in shape, but unlike the 2007 storm, the 2028 Andrea never acquired hurricane strength as an extratropical cyclone. Andrea moved up the coast, and peaked with winds of 65 mph on April 21. Andrea then dissipated on April 23. Hurricane Chantal On May 14, an unusually early tropical wave exited the African coast. The system slowly organized itself into Tropical Depression Four on May 18. Four was upgraded to Tropical Storm Chantal later that day. Chantal then took a northwestward turn and gained Category 1 hurricane status on May 21, becoming the second hurricane of the season. Chantal became extratropical on May 24 while it still produced gale-force winds. Tropical Storm Dorian Hurricane Erin Erin was the first of five Category 5 hurricanes of the season (which also included Jim, Rebekah, Van and Alpha) Erin began as a tropical wave off the African coast on June 8. The wave strengthened into Tropical Storm Erin on June 10. Erin then remained a tropical storm for three days before being upgraded to a Category 1 hurricane on June 14. Hurricane Fernand Tropical Storm Gabrielle Tropical Storm Humberto Hurricane Imelda An upper-level low located northeast of the Lesser Antilles slowly gained tropical characteristics. On July 25, Tropical Depression Ten formed. Ten then strengthened into Tropical Storm Imelda on July 26. Imelda was initially expected to remain a tropical depression and dissipate within 3 days, but took an unusual southward path towards the Bahamas. Imelda then underwent rapid deepening on July 27, intensifying from a tropical storm with 70mph winds at 5AM July 28 to a Category 3 hurricane with 125mph winds at 5AM July 29. Imelda was then expected to take a westward turn and make landfall in the mid-Atlantic states. Hurricane Jim Tropical Storm Karen Hurricane Lorenzo Hurricane Melissa Tropical Storm Nestor Tropical Storm Olga Hurricane Pablo Hurricane Rebekah Tropical Storm Sabastien Hurricane Tanya Hurricane Van Tropical Storm Wendy Tropical Storm Xander Hurricane Yvonne Tropical Storm Zachary Hurricane Alpha Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Season Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Seasons made by Bob